bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Treasure
Plot When the guppies find a time machine they travel back in time. Trivia Cast Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies finding treasure.) * Molly: "I'm talking treasure Deema. Diamonds, Gold. Maybe even Gold Diamonds." * Deema: "And to think we all owned it all to a stick." * Nonny: "It's not a stick. It's a divining rod, and it's gonna lead us straight to the treasure." * Oona: "I found something. It's like the one I just lost. What a coincidence!" * Boris: (Laughs)"Dibs on the loot bubble-dozers. Activate digging mode." (His tracking device started digging.) * Boris: "Come to me Treasury Treasure." (A steel trap broke his tracking device.) * Boris: "Aw, man." * Goby: "All your Boris." * Gil: "Hey, this stick actually works." (They swam to the spot where the treasure is and they begin digging when Deema hit something.) * Deema: "I found something!" * Boris: "Finders keepers, losers weepers!" * Gil: "Hey! Hands off our..." (A rumble shook the ground.Pink Slime shots up.) * All: (Gasps). * Deema: "Mission control, we have liftoff!" * Boris: (Screaming). * All: (Gasps)"Whoa." (The guppies make a run for it and a chest lands on the ground and it opened a revealed a clock.) * Gil: "Treasure!" * All: "Cool!" * Deema: "Wow! A busted clock! I can barely contain my joy!" * Molly: "Maybe it just needs winding." (When Molly turns the hands backwards it replays it.) * All: "Cool!" * Deema: "Wow! A busted clock! I can barely contain my joy!" (Molly gets an idea she turns the hands backwards and does a do over.) * All: "Cool!" * Molly: "Whoa, guys. This clock isn't busted. It's a time machine!" * All: "Awesome!" * Molly: "Grab on and prepare to have your fins blown away." (Molly spins the hands backwards.They travel back in time.Boris fell down from the pink slime geyser.) * Boris: (Screaming)"Ugh, Disgusting." (Meanwhile the guppies travel back in time.) * Oona: "Whoa.Time travel is spinning!" * Gil: "Spinning rides make me dizzy!" * Deema: "I see a barf bag in my future!" (They appear at the time of the dinosaurs.) * Molly: "Whoa.Welcome to the time of the dinosaurs!" * All: "Time of the dinosaurs?!" * Gil: "That means we might get invaded by..." * Dinosaurs: (Roaring). * All: "Dinosaurs!" * Nonny: "What say we make a break for it?" * Molly: "I second that!" * Nonny: "Deema! C'mon!" * Gil: (Screams). * Deema: "G-Get us out of here!" * Molly: "I will. Grab on!" (Molly spins the hands and then, they disappear just as a dinosaur is about to eat them.) * All: "Whoa!" (Then, they appeared in Pompeii.) * Molly: "Whoa! Welcome to Pompeii!" * All: "Pompeii!" * Nonny: "This is what Pompeii would've looked like before Mount Vesuvius erupts." * All: "Mount Vesuvius?!" (Suddenly, the volcano erupts.) * All: "Hot lava!" * Molly: "Time to get out of here!" (Molly spins the hands and they disappeared.) * All: "Whoa!" (They arrived in 1776.) * Molly: (Gasps)"We're in the 1700s." * Nonny: "Yeah! In the middle of the American Revolution." * Gil: "Molly! Get us out of here!" * Molly: "Right!" (Molly spins the hands and they disappeared and then, they arrived in 1812.) * Molly: "Guys! We're in 1812." * Nonny: "Yeah! In the middle of the War of 1812." * Goby: "No time to debate!" * Molly: "Right!" (Molly spins the hands and then, they disappeared and arrived in 1863.) * Molly: "Here we are in the 1860s." * Nonny: "Yeah! In the middle of the Civil War." * Oona: "Time for us to make like the hands and Hurry!" * Molly: "Got it!" (Molly spins the hands and then, they disappeared and arrived in 1910s.) * Molly: "Here we are! The 1910s." * Nonny: "Yeah! In the middle of World War 1." * Deema: "Molly! Do something!" * Molly: "Right!" (Molly spins the hands and they arrived in 1912.) * Molly: "Well. This is it!" * Deema: "Except that we're on the Titanic and it had crashed into an iceberg and it's now sinking!" * Nonny: "What Say we get out of here before we freeze." * Molly: "Okay." (Molly spins the hands and they arrived in 1937.) * Molly: "Well. This is the right time!" * Nonny: "Except for the fact that we're gonna crash." * Goby: "Where are we?" * Nonny: "On the Hindenburg!" * Gil: "Molly! Get us out of here before this thing crashes." * Molly: "Right!" (Molly spins the hands and they arrived in 1944.) * Molly: "Is this the right time?" * Deema: "Not even close." * Nonny: "I think we arrived in the middle of World War 2." * Molly: "What?! First, World War 1 and now, World War 2. What else could possibly go wrong?" (A bomb from behind them blows up.) * Nonny: "You had to ask, didn't you?" * Gil: "Time to leave!" (Molly spins the hands and then, they arrived in the future.) * Gil: "I think this is the future!" * Robots: "Intruder Alert! Eliminate! Eliminate!" * Molly: "Time to go!" (Molly spins the hands backwards and they arrived in 1622.) * Molly: "Here we are! The time of the Pilgrims!" * All: "Pilgrims?!" * Gil: "We made it here for the very first Thanksgiving in the US." * (Then, Molly spins the hands and then, they arrived back to the present day.) * Molly: "Home sweet home!" * Category:Episodes